Last Ride of the Night
by angelofthepizzaman
Summary: "What?" Dean teased. "You scared? Angel of the Lord, smiter of demons, afraid of a roller coaster?"


"This has been quite an interesting experience, Dean," Cas complained.

Dean smirked. "Did you learn a lot? Isn't that what you said, that you wanted to 'understand what humans find so intriguing' about these places?"

The two were strolling through the diminishing throng at an amusement park. They'd spent most of the day walking, pushing absently past overexcited children and teenage couples who seemed more intent on having a PDA session than any of the rides. But at last, people were leaving, little by little. The sun, which had been beaming harshly above them, had begun to recede into the horizon, and new coolness felt refreshing on Dean's skin. The vendors were starting to shut down their tiny gift stores and food stands, but the familiar, comforting smell – a mix of mainly popcorn and cotton candy – still lingered. It wouldn't be long before the park closed.

"Yes, I suppose I did say that."

Dean laughed. They hadn't spoken much that day, other than the sometimes confused and often humorous comments Cas made about the strangeness of the human species. But there wasn't a complete lack of communication, and it wasn't awkward; they would speak through gestures and expressions. In a way, this was the most intimate non-conversation they'd ever had, and that sent a confusing but happy thrill through Dean's chest, that he could tell what the angel was thinking by nothing more than his eyes.

Suddenly, Dean's eyes fell on something in the distance - an enormous, arching roller coaster.

"No."

_"No?" _Dean exclaimed. "Come on, we've been here all day and we haven't gone on a single ride. I'm not letting this park close without at least riding a roller coaster."

Without giving Cas a chance to reply, he ran to the back of the ride's line. Only a few people were in front of him; a few moments later, Cas caught up.

"Last ride of the day," said the park worker. "After this one, we're shuttin' it down."

Dean grinned at Cas. "Perfect timing."

The coaster was even bigger up close. It was the most gargantuan one at the park, easy; the twists and turns, and sudden drops made it even more thrilling. He couldn't wait.

But when he turned back to gauge Castiel's reaction, he saw that the angel was unusually tense. His eyes were wide and shiny, fixed unblinkingly on the ride.

"What?" Dean teased. "You scared? Angel of the Lord, smiter of demons, afraid of a roller coaster?"

Cas borrowed one of Dean's favorite phrases in response. "Shut up."

"Alright," the worked announced, "time to get in." He smoothly opened the metal gate that had been blocking the cars from access. Dean stepped forward, tugging on Cas' shoulder to pull him along, but he stayed put.

Dean's paused, seeing that Cas looked genuinely terrified. An odd fear for an angel, sure, but he'd already had a lot of fear in his life, and Dean didn't want to be the cause of any more. Maybe he shouldn't press it. "Okay, okay. I was being a little harsh there. You don't really have to do this. We can just go get some cotton candy or something."

Cas shook his head. "I want to."

"You sure?"

"Hey, you two! You gonna get on or not?"

Cas first, obstinately tugging Dean, they boarded. The worker lowered the safety bar, and Cas gripped it so tightly his knuckles turned white. Then the coaster jerked forward and started to move. It rattled across the rails – Dean was sure it was supposed to make that sound, it was fine. Castiel's breath, however, caught at the sound.

"It'll be fine, Cas," Dean said encouragingly as the ride picked up speed. It moved slowly at first, but they were approaching a hill – and, after that, a drop. Dean positioned his hand on the steel bar so that it overlapped Cas's. "It's not so bad."

"Not so bad," Cas repeated. And then they were at the peak, and they were about to drop, and Cas gripped the bar resolutely, not making a sound. Dean truly felt bad for him as the coaster dropped; his eyes were huge in fear, his mouth a thin, tight line.

Then the drop was over, and Cas let out the breath he'd been holding. He smiled weakly back at Dean. That, Dean thought, cheesy as it may be, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Cas was facing his fears – no matter how strange they are, it takes guts; if anything, Dean knew that – and Dean was _so happy _he couldn't help grinning in return, a wide smile that he was sure looked silly. Dean didn't care. For a perfect moment, everything stopped, and all Dean saw was Cas and his smile, the lights of the amusement park behind him.

The ride spun upside down. Dean didn't let go of his grip, not for a second of the ride. Even when the coaster righted itself again, and Cas started to relax.

The few minutes passed by surprisingly fast, and before Dean realized it, the coaster was pulling to a gentle stop in front of the gate.

"Well, Cas," he asked, suddenly red-faced and conscious of his hand on Cas'. He pulled away awkwardly. "I guess we should be getting out of here. It's late."

When they were out of the gate, Castiel paused and turned to Dean.

"I had a great time today. I appreciate you spending the time with me."

"Me, too, Cas. Today wasn't half bad, huh?"

"No." Cas lowered his eyes for a second, then returned them to Dean. "I can see why some think places like this are.. romantic."

"Roma-?" Castiel's lips cut Dean's words off. The kiss was far from a practiced touch; experimental, light, and instantly over, it was somehow enough and not at the same time. It was more perfect than Dean could have ever imagined – and, truth be told, he'd been doing a lot more imagining lately than he'd be willing to admit.

"You know what?" Dean said. "I think so, too."


End file.
